Various building projects during new construction and during work on existing buildings often requires protection of surfaces and areas from dust, debris, paint, fumes, drywall/plaster/stucco compounds, moisture, air movement, light, and even people and pets. One technique is to use double-sided tape in which adhesive is present on a first side along a first edge and on the second side along a second edge. The first side is then typically applied to a surface and a sheet of plastic or other protective material is applied to the adhesive on the second, outer side of the tape.
This type of double-sided tape is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,737. However, it is often desired to use different types of tapes with each side having different adhesive qualities. For example, conventional blue masking tape, which is relatively non-damaging to delicate surfaces, can be combined with conventional white tape, which has stronger adhesive qualities for better adhesion to material such as plastic. Also, it may be desired to mix different types of tapes, including a fabric-based tape such as duct tape with an essentially paper-based tape such as masking tape. To provide for the flexibility to join different types and sizes of tapes, various designs of tape dispensers have been created. See, for example, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. and patent publication: 4,415,400; 4,981,537; 7,028,736; 7,921,896; and US 2010/0300625.